Principio del fin
by Pyb World
Summary: Ha salido solo, sin compañía. Y, sentado, en la cápsula de salida, junto a su rifle, es encontrado por las personas que los buscaban.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Capcom.

* * *

**Principio del fin**

* * *

La bestia ruge, enojada, golpeando la puerta de acero que le ha dejado al lado contrario, sin lograr romperla al igual que las otras. El suelo tiembla, como si también tuviera miedo de esa horrible cosa. Piers Nivans, luego de escuchar ese rugido, no duda en perseguir a Chris. El hombre abre una puerta que los lleva a la otra habitación.

El monstruo vuelve a rugir. Ahora, no solo el piso tiembla.

Como si fuera broma, esa habitación parece querer retrasarlos, dejando otro obstáculo, pero que es ridículamente fácil, debido a que ellos han pasado por cosas peores a lo largo del día y esto parece solo una piedra pequeña en el camino. Pero todo cambia cuando el suelo comienza a temblar de una forma más brusca y no para, y pasa a ser que un paso en falso los haría caer en el vacío debajo de ese largo pasillo. Entonces lo que antes era tan difícil como pisar una piedra, se transforma en algo similar a tratar de escalar el monte Everest.

_Claro, no faltaba el empeoramiento de todo. _

Haos ruge, y esta vez su rugido no suena ahogado.

Suena cerca. Malditamente cerca.

Y, de forma extrañamente rápida, pasan todos los problemas del camino, que se va destruyendo a sus espaldas, y llegan a una habitación, en donde encuentran una cápsula, junto a muchas otras, pero ellos eligen la que está más cerca. El signo de vida, que a pesar de que está a menos de un metro de distancia, no relaja ni pone de buenas a los dos. Corren hacia ella con las fuerzas que les quedan y, mientras Chris se acerca, Piers se queda mirando el lugar por donde posiblemente vendrá la bestia, con su arma lista para ser disparada.

—Genial, ahora podemos escapar —dice Chris, mientras empieza a apretar botones de una caja rectangular—. Bien, vayámonos de este lugar.

El sonido provocado por Haos da a conocer que está casi sobre ellos. Que en cualquier momento va a aparecer y embestirlos con una de sus grandes y largas manos. Entonces se vuelve malditamente obvio que no podrán salir a la superficie sin que el monstruo logre atraparlos. No si salen los dos juntos.

_Es entonces cuando aparece el "héroe"._

Piers es un buen francotirador, una de las razones es porque jamás le quita la vista a sus víctimas. Por desgracia, Chris nunca ha sido uno de los objetivos de su arma, y por lo tanto no puede prever las acciones de su capitán. Es sorprendido cuando una mano le empuja el pecho, haciéndolo tropezar, y dando unos pasos poco ágiles para atrás hasta que su espalda choca con una pared. Una blanca pared que no se asemeja a donde estaba hace un momento. Es cuando los hechos le pegan con fuerza recupera su equilibrio y corre, a pesar de que la puerta acaba de cerrarse.

Le pega al vidrio, esperando que Chris entendiera el mensaje sin palabras.

El capitán le mira, y sonríe, como si nada malo estuviera a punto de ocurrir.

—Esa cosa no puede salir de aquí —lo dice de una forma tan relajada, que a Piers le causa rabia que no piense en sus familiares, que no piense en qué va a pasar si él muere— . Además, ésta es una buena forma de finalizar por lo que he luchado.

—Maldita sea, Chris, ¿de qué mierda estás hablando? Abre la puerta —el enojo de Piers no hace más que aumentar.

_No han llegado tan lejos para ésto. _

Pero el otro hace oídos sordos. Entonces acciona la cápsula de escape. Unas luces rojas se encienden alrededor, iluminando un poco el lado de Chris.

Piers vuelve a golpear el vidrio de la máquina, con rabia, desesperación y miedo.

Y ese miedo es tan grande, que hace que su rabia solo aumente.

—Abr...

La criatura aparece, enojada y buscándolos a ambos.

_No lo buscó seis meses para llevarlo a su muerte._

—Por el futuro, capitán —le dice Chris a Piers, despidiéndose y luego avanza hacia Haos, quien se acerca, destrozando todo a su paso, también inundando. Cuando el hombre está lo suficiente cerca, la criatura le ve.

—¡No!

Es lo último que Piers puede presenciar, impotente, porque luego todo lo que lo rodea sale impulsado a la superficie.

_Capitán. _

Entonces, esa palabra, antes tan apreciada por él, se ha vuelto un amargado recuerdo.

Abajo, donde está Chris y Haos, explota. El agua se mueve violentamente por la explosión y hace caer al francotirador. Luego la cápsula sale a la superficie, abriéndose sola y dejando entrar los rayos del sol junto a los ruidos de lo que pronto será su salida de ese gran lugar lleno de agua.

Pero se queda sentado, sin hacer el intento de pararse o gritar a los que le buscan, solo se queda mirando el azul adelante de él.

Sus manos se crispan.


End file.
